Fairy Tales: Shugo Chara style
by boysareadrag
Summary: see first chapter. Now with requests requested! Also now I'm doing a few other couples.
1. Chapter 1

This is my 4th fanfic. story and unlike my first three this is a Shugo Chara story! A Tadamu story to be more specific. I will also do a few other couples, but mainly Tadamu. Actually the chapters of this story will each be an individual story. I am planing to write almost all the princess fairy tales and a few more. Every couple chapters will be a new story. when i start a new story I'll have a Big heading with the title of the fairy tale I'm using. also I'm not putting any author notes on the chapters which is why I'm writing this. Here is my disclaimer for all the stories in this story:

I don't own the stories or shugo chara.


	2. Sleeping Beauty part 1

Sleeping Beauty

Once upon a time in a land far, far away there lived a princess named Amu. Princess Amu was a new born baby. She was the first and only child of the King and Queen of the kingdom. Therefore, the King and Queen invited all the fairies of the realm to her christening. All accept the old, evil fairy Iru who lived on the edge of the realm. But of course this angered the fairy Iru. So as the other fairies were each bestowing their gifts upon Princess Amu, Iru appeared in a giant cloud of smoke and shouted a curse at Amu.

"Princess Amu shall prick her finger on a spindle on her 16th birthday and die!" Iru cackled and then disappeared in another cloud of smoke. Upon Iru's appearance, the Queen had fainted. Her ladies in waiting were trying to revive her while the King flew into a rage. The King asked the fairies if there was any thing they could do. "We aren't strong enough to remove Iru's curse completely," stated the fairy Ran, who had given Amu the gift of Beauty "But Sue has yet to place her gift." The Fairy Miki, who had had given Amu the gift of intellect, finished for Ran. All eyes turned to the fairy Sue. "I may not be able to remove Iru's curse completely, but I can lessen its effects." Sue flew over to Amu's cradle and waved her wand over her. "Instead of dieing when you prick your finger, you will only fall into a deep sleep for 100 years. You will only awaken with true loves first kiss." Sue said. The Queen, who had regained conciseness, began to cry. Sue's gift didn't help the Kings nerves very much, and he ordered that all the spindles in the kingdom be burned. He also asked the three fairies Ran, Miki, and Sue to take care of Princess Amu some where out in the woods away from the castle, in an attempt to keep Amu safe. He instructed the Fairies to bring Amu back to the castle on her 16th birthday.

That night, under the cover of Darkness, Ran, Miki, and Sue toke baby Amu to a little cottage deep in the woods and raised her as their own…..

I will take any requests for the next fairy tail you guys want me to do. Review ^_^


	3. Sleeping Beauty part 2

Sleeping Beauty (continued)

Nearly 16 years later we rejoin Princess Amu. Ran, Miki, and Sue have told her nothing about her being a princess, being cursed, or her betrothal to prince Tadase, whom Amu has never met. They also began to call Amu Dia and told her that was her name just in case she ever meet anyone who knew the name Amu. Ran, Miki and Sue were try trying to get Dia to leave the house and go pick some berries so they could make her dress for the ball being held on her 16th birthday, later that day, to celebrate her return. They finally convince Dia to leave and got to work on her dress.

Dia walked threw the forest until she came to a large area full of raspberry bushes. After Dia filled up her basket with berries she sat down and rested against a tree, knowing that her caregivers wouldn't expect her back for a while. After a few minutes of lying there thinking, Dia fell asleep.

Back at the cottage, Ran, Miki, and Sue were trying to make Dia's dress but without success. "Let's get out our wands', that's the only way we've ever made anything this complex." Ran said. Miki went and got all their wands and they made the most beautiful dress, but smoke caused by their magic floated up the chimney, and Iru's evil crow saw it and flew off to Iru to tell her he had finally found Amu and her protectors.

Prince Tadase was riding threw the forest. He wanted to get away from palace life for away. He was also nervous because of his impending meeting with Princess Amu, his betrothed. He was going so fast on his horse Kiseki that when he flew by a young maiden, asleep against a tree, he couldn't stop until he was a few feet away from her. After he calmed down Kiseki, he dismounted, grabbed Kiseki's reins and walked back towards the sleeping girl.

Dia had awoken when she heard the sound of a horse galloping by. She jumped to her feet and hid behind the tree. A moment later, she peeked out the side to see a handsome blond boy standing in front of the tree holding a horse's reins. He looked up from where he was staring at the base of the tree just in time to see Dia staring at him before she ducked back behind the tree.

"Don't be afraid. I mean you no harm" The boy said. "My name is Tadase, what's yours?"

"Dia" she answered timidly. She had never met anyone who looked like Tadase did.

For both Tadase and Dia it was love at first sight. They spent almost the rest of the day together, and when it was time for Dia to head back to her cottage, she told Tadase to come to her cottage in an hour so she could introduce him to her caregivers. The couple parted and Tadase rode back to his palace to tell his father all about Dia.

When Dia arrived home, she was greeted by Ran, Miki, and Sue, who told her she was a princess, her real name was Amu, and that today she was going back to the palace to meet her parents and her betrothed. At the mention of a betrothed, Amu burst into tears. Ran, Miki, and Sue helped her into her cloak and toke her back to the palace. Amu went to her room and laid on her bed and cried.

Meanwhile, Tadase was galloping towards the little cottage Dia had told him was where she lived. When Tadase arrived, Dia wasn't there. Instead, Iru was there waiting for him. She captured him and took him back to her castle.

Ran, Miki, and Sue had left Amu alone so she could pull her self together. Iru, disguised as a wisp of smoke, appeared in Amu's room and cast a spell on her so that she would fallow her out of the room and up to the top of the northern tower. There, there was a magic spinning wheel, the only one left in the kingdom. Amu, having never seen a spindle before reached out to touch it, and pricked her finger on it. Amu instantly collapsed. Iru cackled evilly, as Ran, Miki, and Sue ran in to the room. Then Iru disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Ran, Miki, and Sue put princess Amu in her bed and then put the rest of the castle to sleep so they wouldn't realize the curse had come to pass. Then they set off to find prince Tadase, in the hope he could break the curse.

Tadase was currently being held in the dungeons beneath Iru's castle. Ran, Miki, and Sue flew down the stairs and used magic to free Tadase. Then they lead him up to the gates, where they had freed his Kiseki. But, before they could leave the gates, Iru appeared and transformed into a fire-breathing Dragon.

The next story will be a Rima & Nagi because it was requested by Dichabite. I know I said it will only be Tadamu but I do like the pairing so, yeah. It will be Cinderella and I may also do it a second time with Tadamu, but the stories will be a little different.

After that I will be doing a Tadamu Snow White requested by Tadamu-mikanxrukafan

I will take almost any requests for the next fairy tail you guys want me to do, especially if it's a fairy tale I've never heard, If you can find one you get a virtual cookie. But the fairytale has to have some form of romance and the main characters can't be animals or in animate ^_^


	4. Sleeping Beauty part 3

Sleeping Beauty (continued)

Ran, Miki, and Sue gave Tadase a magic sword and shield to help him fight Iru. Tadase charged at Iru, who flew up into in the air. Then Iru breathed fire at Tadase, who dodged it at the last moment. Then Tadase threw his sword at Iru and, it being a magic sword, stabbed Iru right in the heart and she died. Than Tadase jumped on Kiseki and rode out the gate toward Amu's castle.

When he arrived, he was shocked to find the rest of the castle asleep. Ran told him they would be fine, as soon as he kissed Amu and woke her up. Tadase ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time. Finally, the group reached the door to Amu's room. Miki held Ran and Sue back in the hall while Tadase entered Amu's room.

"Let's let them be alone" Miki said as she closed the door behind Tadase.

Prince Tadase walked slowly towards Amu lying on her bed. When he reached her bed he bent down and very softly kissed her lips. She instantly opened her eyes. She smiled when she saw Tadase and they left the room holding hands. The rest of the palace woke up and celebrated the return of Princess Amu.

And they lived happily ever after

I will take almost any requests for the next fairy tail you guys want me to do, especially if it's a fairy tale I've never heard. If you can find one I've never heard of, you get a virtual cookie. Review ^_^


	5. Cinderella

Cinderella

One upon a time in a far away land their lived a widowed gentleman and his young daughter, Rima. The gentleman gave his daughter everything she could ever want, but he believed she needed a mother's care. So he remarried to a woman who had two daughters of her own in the hope that she would be a good mother and her daughters would make good playmates for Rima.

Sad to say, Rima's father died a short time later and the stepmother began to show her true colors. She was harsh and cold, and bitterly jealous of her stepdaughter's sweetness and beauty, qualities that made her own daughters, Amu and Yaya, seem even meaner and uglier by contrast.

The stepsisters were dressed richly while Rima was forced to wear a plain coarse dress and apron. Rima was also forced to do all the chores in the house. She got up before sunrise, carried water, lit the fires, cooked, and washed and scrubbed. When she had finished her chores, she would go to the chimney and sit among the cinders and ashes to keep warm. Thus she came to be called Cinderella.

Cinderella's stepmother and stepsisters slept in beautiful rooms, but Cinderella's tiny room was up in the attic, where dozens of mice lived. And yet through it all Cinderella remained gentle and kind, dreaming that someday she could live happily.

Please request and Review. ^_^


End file.
